The Mask and the Heart
by Suryallee
Summary: Beta version now from ratromp chan, Thank you again!Someone muses over lost hearts, some pets went missing and a certain detective has a strange encounter with wrapping paper with unusual motives on it


The Mask and the Heart, Beta version 

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and not even one of these wonderful characters! Nor do I own the Manga of POSH!

This is just the evil outcome of my imagination about some of the charas in it

**Beta for this story;**

**ratromp chan! **

Type:

One-shot,

Keywords:

Shonen-Ai, angst, romance, humor

Pairings:

Leon / D

Summary:

Someone muses over lost hearts, some pets went missing and a certain detective have a strange encounter with wrapping paper with unusual motives on it

Warnings:

Slight Shonen-Ai, charas could be occ, a bunch of curses, angst, sadness and the full line of depressive moments a authoress can come up with to torture her heroes with Oh, and be warned of a possibly happy crappy ending some lunatic pets and tears all over the story.

Note:

I am native German! Therefore, naturally I am not so good with my English as a native person. Please beware of grammar and spelling errors and such. That is why I got me some lovely Betas for my stories so if you have something to say about the grammar now, I am sure my beat will gladly along with me, talk with you about it!

Feel also free to tell me what you think, I would love to know and please leave my Beta ratromp a nice coment too, I believe she deserves it!

**Suryallee**

It couldn't be, it simply could not be... what did he thought all the time he was doing? Had he even thought at all?

Life can be a strange place to be in…. to live in even more… but to live in it for eternity alone did hurt beyond any words could describe.

How could this happen anyway?

How?

The fine Chinese porcelain in his perfectly manicured hands slightly shook from the vibrations of his hands that hold the tiny looking cup within the shaking fingers. With a loud clink, it fell out of the delicate hands and met the floor.

He did not like it to loose something…. something precious to him…something he had hung his heart on, his soul even.

True to be told, it was not that he had lost it, somewhere in the city or in the shi shop…also he had not forgotten were he took it. He had pushed it away from him and all what he stand for…not lost it.

Now, months later the delicate looking Chinese man realized slowly what he had lost, who he had shoved away, what he had destroyed…. his only true meaning in this world to be.

His heart.

The man did not cry he refused to do that. That was too low for a creature like him!

He refused to mourn. That was also beyond his race. He just…lost his interest, yes. It began to show slowly. Almost shyly, in many simple things so that others first did not recognize it really…

He forgot simple things, made errors in his daily tasks and then…. then happened something that made all the others become aware of his slowly slipping state of mind.

He gave the wrong person the wrong pet.

Sure, he found out just in time and even brought the right one to the right customer…. the damage itself was already done.

His grandfather came, with a worried expression and clearly shown care. Nevertheless, even the older being could do nothing to stop the slowly spreading depression inside of the young looking man he called his grandson.

With the following days, weeks and finally months, the delicate man seem to regain his former composure enough to fool most in to believing that he was his old self again and over the problem.

He still refused to mourn, to cry…

However, some of his pets he could not fool with his mask. They saw right through it, just as his heart always had done so too.

Others of his kind came to him. Mostly they went right after a cup of tea again because he refused to speak with the most of them, not even the tiniest word.

No longer, he could look at his former victims with the same eyes, full of hate, as he always did it before.

The first tiny break in his mask appeared.

Then, yes then there was the day when he meets a person right on a street, in the middle of the nowhere.

A person with blue eyes and blond hair…. just like his heart had it.

But this man was not his heart, his eyes were only a watery blue and the blond strands looked more like fading yellow as brilliant gold.

Another scratch appeared in the mask.

Now, the Chinese man sat in the lobby of his ship like home and mused about the disturbing fact hat he began to realize why he had come in this land of all the others in the world; because of his heart.

He had run and kept running all the time because of his heart!

He had even run so far until he end up right at the opposite side of the very same continent he formerly lived on…. how strange was that?

If he tried it hard enough, he could smell the breeze coming from the homeland of his heart. Even imagine the smells, the much too loud noises, hear the sirens cry out all night long.

He could see his heart running down a street, just some ordinary street in that loud and dirty town, just some ordinary street…. with flying strands of blond hair that shimmered golden in the sunlight, with blue eyes that seems to glow with live.

His right hand came slowly up and touched his right side of his face; why was it so wet?

The fingertips touched something they had not touched for ages, tears.

His own, very own tears, no faked ones; real ones.

Carefully he cradled his face into delicate hands and wept without a sound for hours; never aware that a few of his pets had built up around his feet and kept staring at him with worries and regrets all the time.

They knew how much he missed his human pet.

The animals knew that they were the ground point why he had shown him from the ship when they all left the town.

The pets knew that their master's mask was slowly cracking, that he began to fall increasingly apart.

What shocked them all to the core; if they were small or big, long or short in size, was that, they never before had seen their master cry.

At least never, like this!

Even the loudest and most aggressive under them became now really worried about his master's state of mind!

He, and some others who had the gift to sense such things, knew how near their master really was to breaking down completely.

His master's kind took rarely pets for themselves. Why? Because when Kami did that and took an animal or other being as their pets, then they could not stand it to loose them again.

More then one from their race had already faded out life because of a lost pet.

The Kami called them their hearts, exactly what they sometimes could hear their master whisper in the shadows when he thought no one could hear him. He knew what pet was meant with this longing whispers all the time!

It was loud, obnoxious, and rude, had a horrible sense of fashion, and talked too loud.

Then again it also was prideful, cared about others, loved its brother, was protective and smart.

This particular pet was a contradiction in itself!

As much the mystical beast despised him, for several reasons, he could not bring itself to hate the pet at all.

Now its masters and caretakers sanity was on the line. The beast stood, slowly and carefully, avoiding making a sound that could startle the weeping being on the couch.

Still like a ghost, it went to the back of the shop to meet some of the other inhabitants of the ship; they had to talk!

Days went by and the Kami seeming to act as he normally did too.

However, the pets knew better, they tried there hardest to help their master without to let him find it out all the time.

Customers came and went, contracts were made and broken, and pets were sold and came back or died, just like ever….

Then one day a few of the mystical beast went missing and it all went chaotic from there on!

He searched over the entire city after his pets. Nothing….

The Kami was worried beyond words could describe, not another pet! He begged inside his mind all the time.

Even the older Kami could not explain it to him how they had managed it to vanish out of the shop without a trace!

Nor could he tell him why they did or where they went.

They reminded absent for nearly a week. Within this week, the younger Kami nearly broke down completely.

Not even his own kind could find a way out of his increasingly deepening depressed state; his grandfather began to regret that he made the younger leave his human pets now.

Worried beyond understanding, he began to fear that his youngest family member would fade out of his life from all the pain.

Just because of his hate against the human race, just because of his own doings!

7 days later, the bunch of beasts came back to the shop and went straight to the chambers of their master.

When they came across the elder, they smirked at his unbelieving face and went on to the chambers of their master without stopping. One of them began to whistle, one other to grin like a maniac.

The older Kami brought a hand up to his face to cover his mouth with it, to suppress his madly chuckles when he heard the curses come from the bundle they held securely within clawed hands all the way to their masters rooms.

They practically broke into the dim lighted room of the again crying Kami, startling the mourning being out of its stubborn mood in the process.

Before the poor Kami could utter a word out they simply placed a squirming and swearing bundle right into his lap with big grins and vanished whistling right out of his doors again.

The ancient beasts carefully closed the doors behind them and locked them.

Whistling, the entire group of mystical beasts went in the direction of the kitchen area, they deserved a meal now in their opinion!

For seconds the younger Kami could only stare dumfounded at he doors and then at the squirming bundle in his lap, what the hell had these 4 done now?

The bundle was large. In the size of a grown man and was tightly wrapped in ridiculous present paper with hearts on it, and bound with belts all over.

It moved all the time; he could hear it swear all the time also…what the heck was inside this bundle!

Forgetting for once to cry and to put his ever-present mask back in place, he carefully opened the bundle slowly.

The noises he earlier had identified as wild curses and swearing grew slowly louder with each belt and each paper wrap he peeled off, of it.

Suddenly the Kami recognized the voice!

He sat there for almost a minute, completely frozen. Then he reacted faster than lighting.

Within fractions of seconds, his shaking hands had scratched the paper wraps in pieces with his nails. The Chinese man covered his mouth with his hands and simply starred down in the face of the being he had so despicably missed all the time.

"Leon!"

"Curse it! D! Get me out of this fuc stuff already!

I swear to you if I ever get my hands on your crazy animals again, I will kill them!

That stupid fuc goat is first! Damn it D! You were the one who run away not me! Why in all the god's names did you send that bunch of lunatics after me? If you wanted to see me, you could have told me where you are!

D! Open these damned belts already!"

The stream of curses, halfhearted dead treats and angered cries went on…and on…and….

Nevertheless, the Kami, known as D did not care. All he cared for was just beside of him now. That was all what mattered to him.

He began to giggle like a child in his happiness, tears freely streaming down his face all the time.

All D did all the time was watching his heart squirm its way out of the belts around his body and cursing all the time.

Watching his pets face slowly changing from angry to worried when Leon saw the tears and hear his concerned questions of why he cried like a baby now.

All the time he did just think one thought, over and over again.

They brought him back to me…I will never let him leave this place again!

If Leon curses me to hell and back forever, he will never leave me again. I will make sure of that…. I could not stand it to loose him again!

Leon now belongs to ME.

Suddenly the mask broke into pieces and crumbled down to the ground in tiny fragments of …dusk.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2006 by Suryallee


End file.
